


MC's Birthday Surprise

by scaredykitty



Category: Hat House RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MC has several special guests on his birthday, all vying for his attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MC's Birthday Surprise

MC dragged himself out of bed. The faint sound of talking came from down below him. Frowning, he listened closely. Only one of the voices sounded like one of his room mates. The others sounded familiar, but not as familiar as they should. He pulled clothing on before making his way downstairs as quiet as possible.

Peeking into the studio, he saw three people in a slightly heated debate. He recognized Torchbane, and...wait, Silver was here? When did Silver get here? He paused for a moment, tempted to say something, but decided to listen to what the three were talking about.

“Well, I came all the way from Sweden, I should totally have all his affection!” Silver said, nodding emphatically. Torchbane and the third person both shook their heads. 

Torchbane opened his mouth as though to speak, but was interrupted by the third person. “I came from England, but you don't see me using that as a selling point! No, I should be first cause, uh, I'm awesome. Yes.” MC blinked, gaping slightly as he recognized the voice. Yoshi was here? And they were arguing about...him? Someone at least.

Torchbane coughed slightly while Yoshi and Silver frowned at each other. “Well, I live here, so if anyone should get his affections first, it's me. Y'all can get his affections after me, thank you very much.” This just lead Yoshi and Silver to turn on Torchbane, and the three of them devolved into endless bickering of who was going to get MC's affections on his birthday.

MC stood at the doorway, shocked. They indeed were bickering about his affections. The slightly tinny voice of Millbee suddenly sounded from the speakers. “Hey there you three. Don't forget me and Pause! Just because I couldn't get a ticket in time and Pause was on vacation” “HEY” “doesn't mean we don't deserve MC's affection also!”

Torchbane turned towards the screen to argue with Millbee and Pause. As he turned, he noticed MC peeking in through the curtain on the door. He cleared his throat, nodding at the door. “I think we have company.” Yoshi and Silver fell quiet, turning towards the door.

“Uhm...no no, I'm not here. I'm just...a ghost. Yes. I'm going back upstairs. I'm obviously still asleep,” MC said, stuttering slightly, pulling away from the door. They were arguing over his affection. Why were they arguing over him? They had flown out just to argue over him.

Suddenly Silver and Torchbane were dragging him into the room, pushing him onto the couch. _They also bought a new couch. That's a good gift, it is_ MC thought, distracted. Silver and Yoshi sat down on each side of MC, while Torchbane sat on the floor looking up at them. MC looked over and saw Millbee and Pause in video chat on the screen. Pause was grinning like a loon. _Pause is far too happy about this._

“Hi MC. Silver and Yoshi both came here in order to try and fight for you attention. Well, affection. Imagine I just said affection and made air quotes around it,” Torchbane said, while actually making air quotes. MC blinked at Torchbane. “You are a very confusing person sometimes, Torchbane,” he said, head still fuzzy.

“Well, who are you going to choose, MC? I know it'll be me. I'm your favourite swede, so you say!” Silver said, nodding emphatically. Yoshi frowned. “But I'm his favourite Yoshi!” Yoshi said, nodding. Both Pause and Millbee started arguing on the screen about how he was their favourite. MC hung his head, holding it in his hands. 

“Awh, I think we're hurting MC's head,” Silver said, concerned. Silver cuddled MC, which caused Yoshi and Torchbane to hug him also. “Tell you what. We'll all share MC, and give him all the cuddles and snuggles and happy things, and then everyone is happy, ok? Ok!” Torchbane said, smiling up at MC. MC nodding slightly, relaxing. “Sounds good. Just...less shouting, ok?” 

“Just going to have to get a ticket out there and surprise you with zee sexy sheepy hugs, I will,” Millbee said, pouting slightly from not being part of the snugglefest. Pause laughed, nodding. “Lemme know when you do that, so I can be there at the same time. Mmm sheepy...” Pause said, eyes glazing over. 

Torchbane giggled slightly, continuing to hug MC. “We have presents for you also, MC. We promise to be a tiny bit quieter.” MC nodded, content for the moment for the snuggles.


End file.
